Sniper
The Sniper a class in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter multiplayer. Medal of Honor (2010) Overview They are the designated marksmen and snipers of a unit, armed with a bolt-action, high-power sniper rifle or a semi-automatic, medium-power battle-rifle. With their bolt-action rifle, they are able to eliminate targets accurately at extreme distances, and offer overwatch for their fellow warriors. With their semi-automatic battle-rifle, they can quickly and efficiently eliminate lone targets at medium to long range, and their handgun can be quite effective if they are caught in close quarters. A major consideration when choosing the sniper class revolves around the aggression of the team. Snipers are frequently (but not necessarily) passive players, staying far from the front line of battle to pick off vulnerable targets and counter-snipe. A skilled sniper can accumulate large numbers of kills without dying, being able to call in high-level Support Actions. Weaker snipers, however, will often be picked off easily, adding little to the team. For assault-heavy maps, especially in Combat Mission, it is essential to consider the need for more players to run into the heart of the attack as Riflemen or Spec Ops, otherwise precipitating an easy loss due to the attacking team camping. This does not deem the Sniper class useless in Combat mission battles however, a skilled sniper can easily take out opposing players and snipers while opening up a path for other classes to the objective. Equipment The sniper is first and foremost a support soldier. Their choice of weapons reflects this. *SV-98, SVD, M24, M21 battle rifle, G3 *C4 or IEDs *M9, Tariq *Two M67 grenades. *Combat Knife, Axe Upgrades *Level 1 Recruit - Battle Rifles - Starter rank for the Sniper class. (M21/SVD) *Level 2 Regular - Extra Magazine - An extra magazine of ammunition obtained through the quarter master. *Level 3 Expert - Combat Scopes - Long range combat scopes vastly increase operational range. *Level 4 Veteran- Bolt-Action Sniper Rifles - Proper long range, bolt action snipers. Hard to handle but very deadly. (M24/SV-98) *Level 5 Operator - Rangefinder - Laser rangefinders attached to the barrel gives exact range measurements for extreme shots. *Level 6 Commander - Open-Tip Ammunition - These bullets trade range for increase wounding capabilities. *Level 7 Elite - High Power Scope - Improved scopes with better zoom used by veteran snipers. *Level 8 Tier 1 Recruit - Suppressors - Improved stealth and lesser recoil at the expense of damage. Your muzzle flash is hidden. *Level 9 Tier 1 Regular - G3 sniper - Has a high firecap but does less damage. *Level 10 Tier 1 Expert- Veteran Battle Rifles - Veteran versions of standard fire arms is a trademark of more experienced soldiers. *Level 11 Tier 1 Veteran - Enemy Battle Rifles - Tier 1 operators and elite soldiers often opt to use the enemy’s arsenal instead. *Level 12 Tier 1 Operator - Veteran Sniper Rifles - Veteran versions of standard fire arms is a trademark of more experienced soldiers. *Level 13 Tier 1 Commander - Pistol Ammo - Veteran soldiers make sure they have enough ammo for their sidearm. *Level 14 Tier 1 Elite - Enemy Sniper Rifles - Tier 1 operators and elite soldiers often opt to use the enemy’s arsenal instead. *Level 15 Tier 1 Warfighter - Extra Grenade - Having an extra grenade at the ready can tip the scales in many battles. Gallery File:Sniper_OPFOR.jpg File:Sniper_US.jpg Medal of Honor: Warfighter The Sniper class has returned to the multiplayer of Medal of Honor: Warfighter. It is a very balanced class, similar to the Assaulter but it specializes in ranged combat. Their special class ability is Bipod, but unlike the Heavy Gunner's bipod, the Sniper's bipod points out targets. This helps the Sniper cover chokepoints. Be warned, the sniper is vulnerable to being flanked. To help in CQC battles, the Sniper carries the Glock 18 automatic pistol. For explosives, the Sniper carries PDM 86 proximity mines. These can be set to cover positions the sniper is occupying. Be warned, however, as the PDM 86 has a limited battery charge, and when it runs out, you're extremely vulnerable to being flanked. That's why a buddy should assist in covering the Sniper Progression *UDT - Unlocked at Rank 4 *SFOD-D - Unlocked at Rank 10 *SOG - Unlocked at Rank 16 *SASR - Unlocked at Rank 22 *Alfa Group - Unlocked at Rank 28 *FSK/HJK - Unlocked at Rank 34 *GROM - Unlocked at Rank 40 *SEALs - Unlocked at Rank 46 *SAS - Unlocked at Rank 52 *KSK - Unlocked at Rank 57 *OGA - Unlocked at Rank 63 *JTF2 - Unlocked at Rank 69 Video de:Scharfschütze Category:Multiplayer classes Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Multiplayer Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Multiplayer